Hybrid vehicles are driven by multiple powerplants including, but not limited to an internal combustion engine and an electric machine. The electric machine functions as a motor/generator. In a generator mode, the electric machine is driven by the engine to generate electrical energy used to power electrical loads or charge batteries. In a motor mode, the electric machine supplements the engine, providing drive torque to drive the vehicle drivetrain.
Traditionally, hybrid vehicles are controlled to cut-off fuel to the engine during deceleration while back-driving the engine. In this manner, fuel economy is improved. However, because engine fuel is cut-off upon vehicle deceleration, traditional control schemes fail to anticipate and adequately provide for other vehicle performance considerations including, but not limited to, battery charge and driver demanded performance.